


First Time's the Charm

by kelcat



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slash, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcat/pseuds/kelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darrian Tabris introduces an innocent Alistair to the joys of getting high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time's the Charm

Darrian would be the first to admit that he was terrible at judging people’s moods, but even he could see that Alistair was upset. Ever since they had gone to visit his sister Goldanna this morning Alistair had been tenser than a bowstring.

Alistair’s meeting with his sister had not gone well, to say the least, and the poor warrior was taking it badly. He had honestly thought that reuniting with his sister would make everything better, that it would erase the years of loneliness he had experienced. Darrian was so frustrated at that harpy’s treatment of his friend that he had snapped at Alistair after the meeting, telling him he should realize that everyone was out for themselves.

Now he felt terrible for doing so. Alistair was his best friend, even if he was a shem, and he truly regretted hurting him. He needed some way to make it up to the warrior, something to cheer him up and help him relax. Darrian knew just the thing.

They had decided to spend the night in Denerim, at one of the seedier inns down near the docks. It was a matter of minutes to get over to the Market District and pay a visit to his contact at the Mage’s Collective.

Arriving back at the inn, he knocked on Alistair’s door. He heard a muffled curse and some scuffling before the door was opened. Alistair scowled at him. “Come to yell at me some more? Tell me what an idiot I am?”

Darrian sighed. “Look, I’m really sorry I snapped at you.” He smiled. “I brought you a gift to make it up to you. And it will help you relax.”

Alistair hesitated, then stepped back enough to let him into the room. Darrian stepped inside and, once the door was closed, set the things he had been carrying onto the desk: a tobacco pipe he had pilfered from Oghren and a small leather bag.

“If that’s some of Oghren’s ‘homemade’ tobacco, I’m not interested. That stuff is disgusting.”

“You’ll like this, trust me.” Darrian opened the pouch and pulled out a few pinches of a greenish brown herb. “My friend Alarith introduced me to this stuff, gave it to me as a wedding present.” He snickered. “It’s called Maker’s Will.”

Alistair sat down on the edge of the bed. “What’s in it?”

Darrian chuckled. “You don’t want to know.” Seeing the look of wariness on his friend’s face he hastened to add: “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. It just…makes you feel good. Really, really good.” He grinned.

He placed the pinch of herbs into the bowl of the pipe and tamped it down with his finger. He lit a match and touched it to the herbs, inhaling deeply. He held his breath for a few seconds then exhaled a whitish plume of smoke.

Walking over to the bed he handed the pipe over to Alistair and then took a seat next to him, scooting back until he was leaning against the wall. The warrior looked at the pipe skeptically for a moment, then shrugged and mimicked Darrian’s actions, lighting the herbs and sucking on the pipe. Almost immediately he started coughing, tears prickling his eyes.

“Sorry,” Darrian laughed. “I forgot to tell you not to inhale too deeply since it’s your first time.” He clapped the large man on the back. “It gets better.”

Alistair moved back until he was leaning against the wall next to Darrian. “So, what exactly is this stuff supposed to be doing? I don’t feel any different.” He took another pull on the pipe.

Darrian stopped staring at the multicolor swirls that had appeared on the opposite wall and stared at his friend. Grinning, he said “Just wait, sometimes it takes a little while to kick in.” **

Frowning, Alistair shook his head. “This is stupid. I don’t even know why I’m…” He trailed off, apparently forgetting what he had been saying. He looked over at his friend and started giggling. “Did you know…” he paused for a few moments, trying to stop laughing, “did you know…hehe…you have really pointy ears. I mean, they’re _really_ pointy. I mean, _really_.”

Darrian snorted and gave him a playful push. “Yeah, that’s because I’m an elf. At least _my_ ears don’t stick out from my head.”

“My ears don’t stick out, do they?” Alistair tilted his head from side to side, trying to get a look at his ears. He wasn’t meeting with much success. He glared at Darrian. “You’re mean, you know that? You’re like some…big…mean person thingy.”

Darrian smirked at him. “You have such a way with words. I don’t know why women aren’t falling all over themselves to get to you.” Looking down at his feet he tore his boots off and started wiggling his toes. “That is _so_ weird! How do they move like that?”

Alistair seemed lost in thought. “You know, speaking of women…I notice you’ve been spending quite a lot of time with Morrigan.” He grimaced. “You two aren’t, like, together are you?”

Still staring at his toes Darrian grinned. “Not jealous are you?” He laughed at Alistair’s spluttering. “You have to admit, she _is_ beautiful.”

“Oh sure.” Alistair scowled. “She’s also a witch. And scary. And mean.” He shivered. “I think I’ll pass on that, thank you very much. I don’t want to be turned into a toad or anything.”

“All right,” Darrian said thoughtfully, “What about Leliana?”

Alistair looked up from his contemplation of the floor, which seemed to be moving strangely. “Leliana? She’s pretty enough, I guess. She has nice…” He seemed to be searching for the right complement. “…lips. Yeah, nice lips.”

Darrian sat up straight and peered closely at his friend. So, he didn’t think Morrigan was attractive—no surprise there since he hated her so much. But Leliana? _Everyone_ thought Leliana was beautiful. Unless… He shook his head. May as well go for broke, Alistair probably wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning anyway.

He leaned in close to the warrior, giving him a sly smile. “What about me then?”

“What about…? Oh! You mean—“ Alistair’s face turned bright red; he seemed frozen in place. “I….did I ever tell you about Grigor?” He babbled nervously. “The Grey Warden with the big fuzzy beard? He once said he could—“

Darrian leaned close enough so that their lips were almost touching. “Don’t change the subject. Do you think I’m attractive or not?”

Alistair started giggling again, only this time it seemed more out of nervousness than the euphoria borne of the herbs they had been smoking. “Well…” He swallowed, then cleared his throat. “I guess, um, you’re not that bad looking.”

Darrian laughed and closed the distance between the two, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Alistair parted his lips to gasp and Darrian darted his tongue inside the warrior’s mouth. Breaking from the kiss, Darrian looked his friend in the eye.

He was trying to think of something witty to say, but before he had the chance Alistair once again burst into giggles. “Your ears _really are_ pointy!”

Growling, Darrian pushed the warrior back onto the bed, straddling his hips and glaring down at him. He bent down and pulled him into another kiss, this one fiercer. He bit down gently on Alistair’s lip, causing the other man to moan. “Stop talking about my damned ears.” **

Darrian could feel Alistair’s hardness against his thigh and smiled to himself. Grinding his hips into the other man he began nibbling along his jaw line and down his neck. Alistair moaned softly but made no move to push the elf off him. Instead he wrapped his arms around Darrian’s waist and pulled him closer.

Darrian slid his hands under Alistair’s rough linen shirt and tugged it up his washboard chest. Scooting back a little he swirled his tongue around first one nipple and then the other. Alistair’s wiggling hips encouraged him to bite down around the nipple and suckle it to hardness.

Suddenly Alistair sat up and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off. Darrian quickly stripped off his own and soon they were pressed against each other, Darrian’s legs wrapped around his waist. Alistair placed one hand on the bed and flipped Darrian over so that their positions were switched and he was now on top.

Seeing Alistair’s sudden hesitation, Darrian smiled and took over, untying the laces of Alistair’s breeches. Slipping one hand under the cloth he wrapped his fingers around Alistair’s length and pulled gently. The warrior gasped. “M-maker’s breath!”

Darrian paused in his ministrations. “Do you want me to stop?” As impaired as his judgment was, he had no desire to push Alistair into something he sincerely didn’t want.

Alistair stared at him for a moment, then slowly shook his head. “No, it…it feels good.” He let out a shaky laugh. “But I don’t know…what to do.” He looked imploringly at Darrian.

Laughing Darrian pulled him down into a hard kiss. “Don’t worry, I do.”

With a little fumbling (and a few small bursts of giggling from Alistair) they eventually divested themselves of the rest of their clothing. Darrian stretched out on top of Alistair, kissing and nipping along the warrior’s body.

Soon his mouth was level with the warrior’s erection, and he wrapped his lips around the tip. Alistair groaned with pleasure, slightly bucking his hips. Hands on the other man’s waist, Darrian licked his way along his hardness before taking him fully into his mouth.

He continued his ministrations until Alistair was practically sobbing with desire. Pulling back he slipped his fingers into Alistair’s mouth and groaned with pleasure as he began licking them. When they were moist enough Darrian withdrew his hand and inserted one finger into his own entrance.

Darrian watched Alistair as he began pumping his finger in and out, reveling at the look of desire on the man’s face. When he inserted a second finger Alistair groaned with anticipation.

After a few more moments of stretching he withdrew his fingers and slowly lowered himself onto Alistair’s length; both men moaned with pleasure at the sensation. Encouraging Alistair to grip his hips Darrian raised himself up and almost off of him completely before pushing down once again.

Darrian set a steady pace and Alistair began thrusting up to meet him. He could hear the warrior panting and knew he was drawing close to the edge. Wrapping one hand around his own erection he picked up the pace of his thrusts, pumping his hand in time with his hips.

Alistair came with a roar, crying out Darrian’s name and bucking frantically. Darrian clamped his muscles around Alistair’s length as he orgasmed, spilling his seed onto the warrior’s stomach.

Both men panting from the exertion, Darrian slowly eased them apart and tucked himself into Alistair’s embrace. Alistair grinned and nuzzled his neck. “Mind you, they’re cute ears.”

“Shut up about my damned ears.” Darrian laughed softly and pulled Alistair into another breathless kiss.

  



End file.
